


Bittersweet

by Dawntherabbit



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawntherabbit/pseuds/Dawntherabbit
Summary: "He thought back trying to find something... anything that could breathe life into him the way Mickey did. Nothing ever could... nothing ever did and deep down he didn't want anything else to."A glimpse into the life of Ian and Mickey 20ish years into the future. [Mickey is 45] Franny gets married. Fiona comes for the wedding.This is fluff. Like heaps of it.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know why I picked that title. How you enjoy!

His long fingers flipped the pages of the classic novel. You could tell the book was well loved, the roughness of the paper was half smoothed by hundreds of people turning the pages. He found a tear in the next page and his eyes darted away from the words studying the small imperfection. It had a hint of brownish-red, maybe someone got a paper cut on it. Gross. He made a face and shut the book tossing it to the dresser. He needed to sleep and the book was a big enough distraction to allow that. 

He fell backwards with sigh, the soft blankets cushioning his fall. Happily he let his eyes close, his mind blanked out. The warm sun peaked through the blinds landing on his skin just enough to keep him nice and warm.   
Relax, his mind demanded. 

There was a time when he could never find peace, never find comfort in these walls. Worrying about food, money, love, his family, the whole world. Once upon a time he swore he would leave and never come back -except the occasional visit- now he couldn't imagine ever leaving. This was home. This house, everyone in it. Years of work built it up, years of history...stories, it was apart of everything.

His mind drifted and before he fell into his dreams he felt the bed dip, a pleasant smell filled the room.  
~~~

A fingertip ghosted down his arm making his eyes flutter open. Two bright blue eyes gazed down at his. It was 'that look', the way Mickeys eyes easily fell on him, easily read him like an open book. It was the slight curve of his mouth almost a smile, the way his body was resting on its side so relaxed, so open. 

Easily they fell together. A deep comfort took over when soft skin grazed against his. Mickey sighed into his chest nuzzling against it. His black hair held bold streaks of grey. His fingers smoothed through each lock leaving light scratches on his head.

The room was dark but hints of the morning light graced the room, illuminating it with touches of a deep orange. Song birds started to chirp and the familiar sound of the L hummed by. They stayed like that for a while enjoying eachother leaving little touches against the other, kissing patches of skin, rubbing soft circles wherever their fingers landed.

It was time to get up but neither one of them moved who would be cruel enough to force them apart. 

Mickeys rough hand smoothed against his hip.   
"It's time to get up." He simply said leaning up on his elbow.

"No." Ian sighed reluctantly. 

Mickey stood up grabbing his arms yanking on him before he rose to his feet. They both quietly got dressed. Ian swallowed down his pills and easily slid his pants on. 

Mickey was adorable. To everyone else he was the man that put his own father in jail, worked for the cartel, would beat you bloody if you talked shit about his family but with Ian he was... just Mickey. His husband, the love of his life, his everythingm

"You know you're cute." Ian took Mickeys face in his hands watching the blush creep up in his cheeks. He looked him up and down fixing his vest.

"You know you're going to be late and if you're late I'm late and then every-"  
Ian silenced him with a kiss wrapping his arms loosely around his lover. A soft glide of his tounge parted his lips. It was nice and warm not rushed or hungry. They pulled apart leaving Mickey breathless. After all this time his chest still ached seeing him like this, touching him like this, even hearing him speak.

Mickey escaped his embrace, playfully dragging him down the steps. Each footstep made a loud creak against the old wood. 

"I was just about to start banging on the door!" Lip sat in an old Buick quickly starting it when they jumped in the car.   
~~~~  
They sat in the front, rows and rows filled up. They were in a great big white hall, candles In every empty space, a garden of flowers lined the walkway. Gold chairs and white lined tables scattered around nicely in the backroom.

The music started to play, everyone turned to watch the bride. 

Franny stood in her big white dress. It was all tulle lined with small gems and delicate lace. Her veil was long enough to almost hit the floor and her red hair was up in a way that made her look like a princess, tiara and all.

Debbie had her by the arm and walked her slow down the aisle. Each step with the beat. She was already sobbing, her makeup running away from her face.

There she handed her off to a man with ruffled black hair, a sweet smile, and a look like she held his entire world. He was a good guy, more middle class than southside trash.

Mickey squeezed his hand and he was sure he was tearing up. He not only decorated the whole place but also helped her pick out a dress. Franny was Mickeys niece, the closest thing he ever had to a daughter. They both helped raise her, look after her, fended off boys, even walked her through 'the talk' with Debbie.

Ian wasn't ready to see her go but there she was drifting away, starting her own adventure without them. Debbie sat next to them silently crying with Mickey. He looked to his left where Fiona embraced Liam with tears in her eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride."

They shared their kiss and everyone stood up clapping.   
One kiss can change so much, he thought.

Franny stopped at their row giving all three of them a kiss on the cheek before moving on hugging everyone else while her, now, husband happily waved and chatted with people who surrounded her. They looked perfect together.

They drove off to their honeymoon throwing confetti in their wake. Half of the people were left a tearful mess. It was bittersweet to say the least, letting go. He didn't want to think about her packing up all of her stuff to live in her new house, right now he just wanted to celebrate her happiness.

Ian thought back to all the years they spent watching her grow.. from a small child to a fully capable woman. Smart enough to actually finish college and find someone who supported her and loved her just as much as they did. 

Mickey wiped his eyes turning to Ian. Yes shes going to be okay, he thought as if the words would reach Mickey telepathically, somehow he think they sort of did because he relaxed against him and smiled.

Ian loosened his tie letting it hang disheveled, popped off his very top button, and untucked his shirt. He pulled out a cigarette leaning on the side of the building as Mickey directed the clean up crew. 

"Do NOT fuck up those chairs!" He heard his husband shout. 

"Can I get one of those?" Debbie, Carl, lip, and Fiona walked over. 

"Never thought I would see the day..." Fiona smiled not finishing her sentence. "I'm proud of you all, you all grew up so well." She looked over at Debbie, liam, and Carl. "My kids." 

Her words hit him like a brick, straight to his chest. Fiona didn't fly home often but when she did it was like everything fell into place. She belonged here, the days were easier, everyone gravitated home, she was glue that helped hold everything in place just a little better. She was practically a mother to Debbie, Carl, and Liam. It hurt them the most when she had to fly back to New York.

"You should stay." Liam said before anyone else had a chance to. 

She didn't answer she just hugged him but everyone knew that was an answer in itself.

They all met up at the house quickly pulling out a big plastic table outside. They set up music, chairs, and leftover wedding food.

The air was still light as the sun fell. They ate outside, drinking the leftover booze and playing upbeat music, a mix of wedding songs and pop.

Fiona, liam, and V took shots trying to out drink eachother. Lip danced with Tami in the grass. Freddy, Carl, and Debbie rapidly chatted while throwing down cards. 

Mickey sauntered over, his suit jacket and tie were gone, his shirt was unbuttoned. He still had the walk of someone that was packin, the air of danger. He smiled and slid onto Ian's lap.   
"I dont get paid enough to deal with those idiots."   
Ian stroked his back calming him down.   
They drank drank down booze until they both almost slurred their speech. 

"My Franny ... our Franny got married!" Debbie shouted, happy or sad no one was quite sure. A wine bottle was glued to her hand. Lip and Fiona calmed her down cracking jokes about grandchildren. 

The last hints of red shone in the sky. The clouds billowed over catching the suns rays, light purple to deep orange. Mickey and Ian sat in the grass watching the sky pass them by.   
"Did you ever think we would-" Mickey let out, too captivated by the sky to finish.

"No." Ian faced Mickey.   
His hands brushed the grass sounding him as he looked at the man who stole his heart away. "I never thought my life would be this good. I never thought you would be the reason." 

Mickeys face was illuminated purple by the setting sun. His eyes fixated on Ian's mouth watching the words flow out.

"I could have never imagined the life that we would build together," he paused. He thought back trying to find something... anything that could breathe life into him the way Mickey did. Nothing ever could... nothing ever did and deep down he didn't want anything else to.

"I love you." He finished. The word 'love' wasn't strong enough for what they had, he briefly thought.

Maybe it was the liqour or the way Mickey was looking at him but his mind started to race. His mouth fell silent. And just like that he felt like the 15 year old boy pinned under Mickeys knowing gaze, helpless and falling. 

Mickeys hand tilted his chin up for a kiss. His heart fluttered when their lips touched, sighing into him as Mickey's thumb stroked his cheek. 

"I love you too." Mickey let out. His eyes crickled when he smiled. 

"Even when I'm wrinkled and gray?" Ian joked smoothing out the lines in Mickeys shirt. 

"Forever." Mickey simply said taking Ian's hand.


End file.
